<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimmerella by brightmoonprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970467">Glimmerella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonprincess/pseuds/brightmoonprincess'>brightmoonprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonprincess/pseuds/brightmoonprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bow sighs. “She has to marry a prince or a princess! I’m an *archer*. Actually, I’m worse than that. I’m only an archer secretly. Officially, I’m a *librarian*. You realize the problem here, right?”</i>
</p><p><i>Adora taps on her chin. “Well… what if we turn you into a prince?”</i> </p><p>[glimbow week 2020: fairytale retelling]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glimbow Week 2020 countdown collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimmerella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>countdown to <a href="http://glimbow-week-2020.tumblr.com/">glimbow week</a>! this is for the "fairytale retelling" prompt</p><p>setting is an alternate etheria that fits the story better; don't think too hard about it lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it. The worst day of Bow’s life is here.</p><p>This is worse than the time he broke his tracker pad and got lost in the whispering woods for two days. It’s even worse than the time he accidentally ticked off a powerful sorcerer and was cursed to speak in reverse for a week. He would <em>gladly</em> experience either of those a thousand times over, rather than dealing with what today would bring.</p><p>Today, the kingdom of Bright Moon is celebrating Princess Glimmer’s twentieth birthday. For this extra special year, they’re holding a ball that will put all other balls to shame. Everyone’s been talking about it nonstop. It’s going to be the party of the century, they all say.</p><p>You might be thinking-- a party? But wait, Bows loves parties!</p><p>Well, <em>not</em> this one!</p><p>This birthday ball isn’t just for dancing stiffly to outdated music and eating as many fancy finger foods as you can get away with. No, no, no. There’s a not-so-secret agenda behind it all.</p><p>The party planners-- aka the Bright Moon council-- went out of their way to include the royal families of every neighboring kingdom on the guest list. They even rescheduled the ball a couple of times, just to make sure that a select few of them could make it.</p><p>So what do all of these particular people have in common? What makes them so important that a birthday party got rescheduled to a day that is after Glimmer’s actual birthday?</p><p>It’s simple. They’re all royal, young, and single.</p><p>Yep. This birthday party is not only that. It is also meant to be a speed-dating mixer for the Princess of Bright Moon herself. Twenty is a coming-of-age year in Bright Moon culture, and while the pressure to marry soon isn’t paramount, it’s still there.</p><p>Hopefully now you can understand why Bow is so stressed about it.</p><p>Worse yet, Glimmer is actually looking forward to it! They spent time together on her actual birthday, two days ago. Together with Adora, they ate cake with their hands and talked about how weird it was to already be in their twenties. Existential crisis and constantly disappointing yourself, here we go! Adora asked Glimmer if she thinks she’ll meet her future spouse there. She shrugged and said probably not, but she thinks it’s going to be funny to flirt with them.</p><p>He would be less jealous if he at least he had a <em>chance</em>. He tries explaining that to Adora later on, when he’s moping in her room an hour before the party starts, but she doesn’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>“If you love her, you should just tell her! Then the two of you can get married,” Adora suggests, like doing so it’s the easiest and simplest thing in the world.</p><p>Bow sighs. “She has to marry a prince or a princess! I’m an <em>archer</em>. Actually, I’m worse than that. I’m only an archer secretly. Officially, I’m a <em>librarian</em>. You realize the problem here, right?”</p><p>Adora taps on her chin. “Well… what if we turn you into a prince?”</p><p>“... Adora, I appreciate that you’re trying to make me feel better, but the jokes aren’t helping...”</p><p>“I’m being serious!” she insists. “If magic can transform me into She-Ra, then it can also transform you into a prince!”</p><p>“I don’t think it works like that...” Bow says. Granted, he isn’t sure how magic works at all-- he prefers studying tech, where everything actually makes sense-- but it seemed like a far-fetched idea. “It’s not like I have a runestone or a fancy sword, like you.”</p><p>“That’s true…” Adora admits. “Maybe we can ask if Aunt Casta if she'll help! I bet she'll do it; she loves you! She might have something that will do the trick.”</p><p>Bow hesitates. A plan like this would be crazy and dishonest and hard to pull off, but… it was something. Even the tiniest bit of hope is better than none. “... Do you think she will?”</p><p>“Definitely!” Adora assures him with a solid pat on the shoulder. “C’mon! Let’s catch her before she leaves for the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>“Bow! Adora! What a lovely surprise,” Castaspella greets them when she opens the door to her guest room. The guards step aside, and she ushers the two of them in. “You came here for fashion advice, right? Thank the moons you did. You two <em>can’t</em> wear the same outfits that you wore to Glimmer’s coronation!”</p><p>They both look down at their outfits, frowning.</p><p>“Actually…” Adora begins to say. “We need your help with something-- uh, similar, I guess?”</p><p>“Oh? What is it, dears?”</p><p>Bow looks at Adora, and they nod at each other. He turns to Casta and says, “I was wondering if it’s possible to… turn me into a prince. Using magic.”</p><p>The sorceress's eyes widen a bit at the suggestion, not expecting that to be their request. However, it’s followed by a knowing smile. “I see… Well, stand here, I’ll see what I can do.“</p><p>Well… at least she didn’t ask questions. Bow does as she says and walks over to where she’s pointing, and he stops in front of a full-body mirror. He looks at his reflection; he’s visibly nervous, but he’s determined.</p><p>Castaspella stands behind him, and she cracks her knuckles. “Now, I’m no Micah, but I understand why you didn’t want to ask him for help...”</p><p>With her finger, she draws runes into the air. The swirls of energy are violet and luminescent, and the lines twist and pull until they form the correct shape. It hangs in the air, and with a snap of her fingers, the image rushes forward. It passes through Bow’s body and hits the mirror, where it dissipates like smoke.</p><p>Bow feels a sensation of fabric rubbing against his skin. When he looks in the mirror again, he sees that he’s wearing a different outfit. Overall, it’s like an enhanced version of his original one. His jacket is longer in the back, though still cropped in the front. The golden fabric of the lapel has intricate celestial patterns sewed into it. The sleeves are longer, also cuffed in gold, and the shirt beneath is silky and a soft green. Most regal of all, a cape now hangs from his shoulders, iridescent and glowy, and it’s fastened on with two golden, heart-shaped pins.</p><p>“All done!” Casta announces. Adora claps excitedly in the background.</p><p>Bow looks confused. “Wait, really? I don’t feel any different… Also, what about all the other prince stuff? Like... a kingdom? I feel like that’s kind of necessary.”</p><p>Casta waves a hand and tells him, “Don’t worry, dear, it’s all taken care of. Anyone who sees you won’t see you as Bow. They’re going to think you’re the prince of the faraway Kingdom of Green Glade.”</p><p>“Whoa…” Bow grins and checks himself out in the mirror once more. “This is so cool!”</p><p>“By the way… There’s just one teeny-tiney catch,” Casta mentions. Right. There's always a catch. “The spell will only last until midnight. If anyone sees you after that, they’ll see you as Bow again, and they’ll have forgotten that the Green Gale prince ever existed.”</p><p>Bow is silent for a moment. He thinks about what this means for him and Glimmer. If his plan was to get her to fall for him instead, then this wasn't exactly going to work out in the long term...</p><p>Still, this could be the one night where he’s not stuck being the childhood best friend. He can be more than just an archer with nothing to offer. He can be Glimmer’s equal. How can he pass that up?</p><p>“... I understand,” he says. “Thank you so much for the help.”</p><p>Casta smiles softly at him. “For what it’s worth, I would prefer you to be my nephew-in-law over any of those stuffy royal kids any day.” While Bow is too busy being flustered at that, she turns to Adora and adds, “While I’m at it, do you want me to do something about that dress, Adora?”</p><p>“Er, thank you, but we should get going,” Adora declines.</p><p>She and Bow thank her again, and they head out, ready to solidify their plan.</p><p>“I like your dress, by the way,” Bow tells her once they’re walking down the hallway.</p><p>She’s not actually that attached to it, but she smiles at him anyways. “Thanks, Bow.”</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer sighs as she leans against the balcony railing. “Hey, Juliet?”</p><p>“Yes, princess?”</p><p>“Still no sign of Bow?”</p><p>The guard shakes her head, and Glimmer lets out another dramatic sigh. It’s an hour into the ball, and she’s shocked that Bow still hasn’t shown up. She wanted to hang out with him before all the other guests start pouring in, after which she'll be forced to mingle with them all, but it looks like that plan won't be happening. Adora arrived alone half an hour ago, and she said she didn’t know where Bow is, either. Before Glimmer could ask more questions, Catra whisked her away, and Glimmer was left to fume alone.</p><p>Ughhh. Is he upset about something? Even if he is, is it bad enough for him to want to miss her entire birthday party? That would just be cruel, and Bow is anything but. Honestly, Glimmer is starting to get worried… did something happened to him?</p><p>She shakes the thought away. She’s overthinking it. He’s fine, and he’s going to show up soon.</p><p>In the meantime... she might as well go perform her royal duties.</p><p>She descends the stairs with Juliet following, and she starts to greet the people she meets on the ballroom floor. <em>Hello, King Mercia! Oh, Mermista is around? I’ll be sure to save her a dance! Sweet Bee, it’s been so long! Thanks for the birthday gift!</em></p><p>It’s all so mundane and superficial, and she wishes that she didn’t have to go through all of this alone. As she continues to navigate through the crowd, someone approaches her.</p><p>“Hello, Princess Glimmer,” the stranger greets her. He bows to her, his hand outstretched. “May I have the next dance?”</p><p>Glimmer eyes the prince suspiciously. She can’t quite put her finger on what is so familiar about it, but something is off… Although she should focus on greeting the rest of the guests, her interest is piqued, and she decides that the rest of the meet-and-greets can wait.</p><p>“Hmmm. Sure, you may,” she agrees, and she takes his hand. She isn’t expecting the smile he gives her as he straightens his posture. It’s wide and enthusiastic, and she realizes that he’s actually very, very cute. She definitely isn’t expecting her heart to flutter the way it does. What is going on here?</p><p>They walk towards the center of the dance floor together, and they can feel the eyes settling on them. From somewhere in the crowd, Adora flashes a thumbs-up.</p><p>They start moving to the music, stepping through a more traditional dance. Their hands hover between them, palms against each other’s, while they walk in a slow circle.</p><p>“We haven’t met before, right?” Glimmer asks. She’s sure that they haven’t-- she’s not a forgetful person-- but she feels the need to double-check.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have forgotten meeting you,” Bow says, and he’s surprised at how much more forward is he, when hidden behind the mask of magic. He’s almost embarrassed at his own words, but he reminds himself that Glimmer doesn’t know it’s him. It’s both a disappointing yet relieving reminder, but he tries to make the most of it. This might be the only chance he ever gets to flirt so freely with Glimmer like this. Normally, he’d be way too nervous to.</p><p>Glimmer actually looks a little flustered at the comment. “... Sure. Your name, then?”</p><p>“I’m Bow,” he answers automatically, and he mentally kicks himself for it. “Ummm, B-E-A-U. Not like an archery bow, haha. That would be ridiculous. Ha…” Hopefully Castaspella’s magic is strong enough to cover up that blunder. How did he forget to pick out a name earlier?!</p><p>Glimmer frowns at him. “My best friend’s name is Bow. Like an archery bow. And I like his name,” she snaps. It doesn’t matter how cute this guy is; she won’t take anyone insulting her friend like that.</p><p>“R-Right. It’s a great name. I…” He pauses as they move into the next dance position. They hold hands while she twirls beneath them, and it ends with the back of her shoulder lined up with his. “I’m just nervous. Sorry,” he says.</p><p>Glimmer appreciates the honesty, at least. Once she’s spun back around, she smiles softly at him. Even the nervousness is kind of cute, she has to admit.</p><p>When music comes into an end, they step apart and bow slightly to each other.</p><p>“Thank you for the dance, Prince Beau,” the princess says with the cutest smile that Bow has ever seen in his life. “I’ll come find you again later?”</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Prince Beau!” Adora greets him over at the buffet table, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “How did it go?”</p><p>“Wait, you know him?” Catra asks with a confused look. At least this means that the spell is still intact, he thinks.</p><p>Adora just laughs. “We go way back,” she simply says, and Catra doesn’t care enough to push it further.</p><p>“It… went well, I think?” Bow answers. He screwed up with the whole name thing, but… She looked beautiful, and they did get to dance together. Plus, she asked to see him again later, so that seemed like a success.</p><p>It was so weird, interacting with her as a different person. It felt like they had to start over. They didn’t have their inside jokes or the normal sense of comfort between them. So that part wasn’t ideal. Still… It was cool to know that even without the history of being childhood friends, they got along well. It makes him wonder, in an alternative universe where he really is a prince and they meet for the first time, does it work out between them?</p><p>He talks to Adora and Catra while they all chow down, but he keeps looking over at Glimmer. She’s been dancing with some of the other--well, real-- princes and princesses. She meets his gaze here and there, and she smiles at him when she does. He’s a little embarrassed at getting caught stealing glances at her, but her smile makes his heart melt every time.</p><p>The two lovebirds go back to the dancefloor, and Bow ends up talks to a few random attendees, answering some curious questions about his kingdom. <em>Yep, lots of, uh… green stuff. The greenest stuff you’ve ever seen. It’s great. You should come visit!</em></p><p>Time passes, and he starts to wonder if this is already the end of his adventure. It’s getting closer to midnight, and he's getting worried that he and Glimmer will even have time for another dance.</p><p>After the current song ends, however, Glimmer searches the crowd, and she bounces over to him.</p><p>She lets out a big exhale after she approaches. “Phew! That’s all done... Do you want to go somewhere with me?”</p><p>“Sure! I’d go anywhere with you,” he tries to flirt, and this time she giggles.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” she laughs, and she leads him out of the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>They end up walking through outside, strolling through the garden of the palace. It’s calm and serene, and it’s somewhere the two of them go often. Well, it's somewhere that Glimmer and Bow go often. Not Glimmer and Beau.</p><p>“... It’s beautiful here,” Bow comments, like someone who has never been here before would.</p><p>“Even more now that the stars are back,” Glimmer says. “... Do you know any constellations?”</p><p>Bow knows plenty, but that’s because his dads are obsessed with astronomy. Prince Beau’s imaginary parents might not be.</p><p>“Hmmm…” he ponders. “Not really, but I do know some stories.”</p><p>They pick a spot to lay down, and they stare at the starry sky together. Bow picks one out, and he points to it. “Can you see a bright star there, the one that lines up perfectly with the other two?” Bow asks her, and she nods. “Legend says that only the most beautiful princess in Etheria can see it.”</p><p>Glimmer snickers. “Oh, really? Wouldn’t that mean you’re also the most beautiful princess in Etheria?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Pfft. How do you manage to run a kingdom, being that silly?” she teases him.</p><p>“Oh, you know… I do it the same way everyone else does it.”</p><p>Glimmer rolls over to lay on her side, so he does the same. The way the moonlight makes his heart ache. She stares at him for a moment. Then, without a word, she closes her eyes, parts her lips slightly, and inches towards him. He doesn’t move at all.</p><p>As much as he wants to kiss her... it feels wrong. He can’t. Not when he’s essentially been deceiving her this entire time. This isn’t even who he really is. His heart cracks when he realizes that Glimmer is ready to get together with Prince Beau, someone she just met, over Just Bow, her best friend. He isn't judging her for it, or anything like that. It just hurts to realize.</p><p>Right on time, the hourly chime rings from inside, echoing across the courtyard.</p><p>It’s midnight.</p><p>“... Uh oh,” Bow says aloud. He quickly leaps onto his feet, looking panicked.</p><p>Glimmer sits up, confused. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Er-- Yes, actually. I’m really, really, <em>really</em> sorry about this, but I have to go,” he says in a rush, and before he’s even finished, he takes off, running back towards the castle.</p><p>“Bow, wait!” Glimmer calls out. He knows that she could just teleport to him to stop him from leaving, but for some reason, she doesn’t.</p><p>As he’s sprinting away, his cape ends up getting caught in a thorny bush, because <em>of course it does</em>. Stupid cape! It looks cool, but it is so inconvenient!</p><p>He pulls at it, but it doesn’t budge, so he quickly unfastens one of the heart pins that it’s attached to. After he does one, there’s no need to do the other, because the cape completely disintegrates before him.</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>He starts running again and doesn’t look back.</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>The message goes out to all of Etheria the next morning. The Princess of Bright Moon is looking for a prince that for some reason no one can remember anything about. Dozens of people remember speaking to him, but no one remembers his face, his name, or his kingdom. The princess is asking anyone with information to please forward it to her. More cryptically, she also says that she has ‘the golden heart,’ and she is looking for whoever has the other one. Whatever that means.</p><p>“The other golden heart? What is she talking about?” Adora asks Bow when she finally manages to find him. He’s been avoiding everyone all day, hiding away in the Whispering Woods and shooting arrows to clear his mind.</p><p>“... She’s talking about this,” he says, as he pulls out a pin from his pocket.</p><p>It is indeed both golden and heart shaped. Adora recognizes it from his outfit last night. It pinned his cape onto his shoulders.</p><p>“This was the only piece that didn’t disappear with everything else. Well, this and its matching one. It fell off while I was running away. Glimmer must have found it,” Bow explains.</p><p>“Oh, I see…” Adora murmurs, though she’s not sure what to make of all of this. Bow looks kind of miserable right now, and she feels guilty about this. It was her idea, after all, so it's partially her fault. “Are you going to tell Glimmer that it’s you?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Bow sighs. “At best, she’s going to be disappointed that it’s me. At worst, she’s going to hate me for lying to her.”</p><p>Though she’s admittedly not great at this kind of stuff, Adora disagrees, “I don’t know... I think it’s better to tell her yourself, before someone else does, or before she figures it out herself.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it. For now, please don’t say anything...”</p><p>“I won’t,” she promises. “I’ll also ask Casta not to, but I don't think she's good at keeping secrets... During the ball, she started telling me about how she’s secretly been dating Glimmer’s guard. Isn’t it not a secret if she tells me? I was so confused.”</p><p>Bow chuckles at that. “... I think I’m just going to go stay at my dads' for a while. I’ll see you later, ok?”</p><p>Adora bids him farewell, but she’s no less worried than before.</p><p> </p><p>❤️</p><p> </p><p>“Bow! Your friend Glimmer is here to see you!” George calls from downstairs.</p><p>Bow freezes. Oh no. He’s not ready for this. Deceiving her with a disguise is one thing-- and something he feels terrible about now-- but lying straight to her face? There’s no way that he can do that.</p><p>He pokes his head out of the library room that he’s in, and he coughs loudly and deliberately. “Sorry, Glimmer, can you come back later? I think I might be coming down with--”</p><p>A moment later, she materializes in the same room as him. “Hey, Bow,” she greets him casually. She sits on top of the table in the middle of the room, her legs swinging back and forth.</p><p>He shrieks in surprise, his voice cracking, and he turns to face her. “O-Oh! Hey, Glimmer!” he says, laughing nervously as he shuts the door behind him.</p><p>“You’re sick?”</p><p>“Ummm… Yes! I mean, I think so! I'm feeling a little better now. Not completely. Sorry for missing your birthday party. I didn’t want to get anyone else infected. I’ll, uh, make it up to you, I promise,” he rambles on, not suspicious at all.</p><p>“Oh, right, sure...” Glimmer says, as if she’s brushing it off, and Bow is kind of hurt by that. Did she even notice that he wasn’t there? “So… do you know anything about the missing prince? It’s been days, and I haven’t gotten any helpful information about him.”</p><p>“Hmmm… nothing at all, sorry…” Bow tells her, shaking his head. “I did hear he was easy on the eyes, though...”</p><p>“Really?” Glimmer asks, brightening up at the words. “That’s great! Because no one else can remember anything about him, not even what he looks like!”</p><p>She teleports over to where Bow is standing, and she grabs his hands in hers. “Do you remember anything else? Anything at all?” she pleads.</p><p>“Er… I don’t know if…” Bow scrambles for words. Is it hot in here, or is it just him? Not hot in the good way, either. Powering through his sweaty nervousness, he continues, “I… can’t say for sure, but… I heard that his outfit was on fire. Never seen a cape so cool before!”</p><p>“Ok... What about his personality?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! He seemed like an all-around great guy! Honestly, if you don’t end up marrying him, I might!”</p><p>“Bow, the heart pin is literally laying on your desk.”</p><p>“Whoa! How did that get there?! Wouldn’t it be crazy if this dude broke into our library? Haha… ha…”</p><p>She gives him an impatient look.</p><p>“... Ok fine it’s me,” he finally admits.</p><p>At that, Glimmer shoves him in the shoulder. “Finally! How long were you going to keep this up?!” she scolds him.</p><p>Hold on, why doesn't she sound surprised at all. Bow asks, “Wait... did you know before?”</p><p>“Of course I knew! You’re my best friend. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Glimmer huffs, crossing her arms.</p><p>His jaw drops. “But… the spell…”</p><p>“I’m the best sorceress in Bright Moon, Bow. I can spot an illusion spell a mile away. I used a counterspell on myself while we were dancing together.”</p><p>Of course she did. She’s brilliant at magic, and he knows that. He should have known from the beginning that she would figure it out. Wait.... This also means that she was completely aware that it was him when he was using all of those corny pick-up lines. UhhhhHHHH.</p><p>No, no, there’s no time to get embarrassed. She’s still angry at him, and rightfully so. He just hopes that he still has the chance to fix everything.</p><p>“Glimmer, I am so, so sorry,” he apologizes. It’s all he can do now. “Things got carried away, and… I don’t have an excuse. I understand if you hate me for lying to you like that. Sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you, I’m just… confused,” she says. “Why did you pretend to be a prince?”</p><p>Bow's done with lying. He's already embarrassed enough; a little more won't hurt.</p><p>“… I wanted to see what it would be like to have a chance with you," he admits. "Since, you know... it’s expected that you marry someone royal...”</p><p>She doesn’t say anything for a moment. She takes in his answer, contemplating it.</p><p>He tries to ease the tension with a joke. “I didn’t think you would fall for me so hard. It wasn’t in the plan,” he teases her, which he knows is a gamble.</p><p>Glimmer cheeks turn pink. “I can’t fall for you if I was already in love with you,” she mutters under her breath.</p><p>“Sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“<em>Ugh!</em> I don’t care about titles! I love <em>you!"</em> she practically yells at him. "I’ve always loved you, even before I thought you were a prince! I was never sure if you liked <em>me</em> that way!”</p><p>She goes silent again after that.</p><p>A moment passes.</p><p>“... I love you, too, by the way,” he says softly.</p><p>A smile tugs at her lips, but she doesn't respond yet. </p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Just as Bow has convinced himself that he ruined his chance, Glimmer speaks up again. “You do know that it’s not strict rule, right? My dad didn’t come from royalty at all. The dating ball is just a old, stupid tradition.”</p><p>“Well… everyone else was making it seem like a pretty big deal,” Bow grumbles.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>, everyone else doesn’t matter. I'm going to rule Bright Moon. I can do whatever I want,” Glimmer tells him. “Or whoever I want,” she adds on, and she laughs at how flustered it immediately makes him.</p><p>“... Can we at least go on a date before you propose to me?” Bow jokes.</p><p>Glimmer grins at him. Before answering, she takes the matching pin out of her pocket, and she fastens the golden heart to the front of his shirt. There we go.</p><p>She stands onto her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Of course." ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>